


Don't you know (that you're toxic)?

by withered



Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [68]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, BAMF Tony Stark, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Russian Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is Very Unimpressed, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Tony's bad at saying no. He has largely accepted that people need him, and though there can be power derived from that, he's seen too much not to feel the burden of that responsibility. Even the Rogues can still finagle tech from him if they play their cards right. And maybe that's why Barnes has decided that Tony needs protecting.(It isn't the only reason.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918138
Comments: 222
Kudos: 1700
Collections: Best Complete MCU Fics Ever, Marvel, Team tony favs, marvel fics that are marvelous





	Don't you know (that you're toxic)?

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon who requested "BAMF!Tony" with a side of "protective!Bucky".

With the superhero line-up at the Compound alone, Tony can admit he is not the scariest or most intimidating person there. It doesn't really bother him. Despite what anyone, the Rogues especially, think, he's earned his place on the roster, and _yes, actually, to toot his own horn_ , Tony can be a badass weapon of mass destruction when the moment calls for it.

He's crawled out of his own version of hell in a hunk of metal he used to fight his way out of a terrorist holding cell, and he's flown right into the heart of a black hole with a nuke strapped to his back. He can create something strong enough to subdue the Avengers themselves, based on nothing but trauma and a whim. And he can keep up with two super soldiers while running on nothing but grief and an already battered, entirely human body, beneath. Give him an inch and Tony will fly to the goddamn moon.

This is a fact the Rogues forget which is ridiculous because they've all seen him in action. Barton and the Witch will heckle and jeer like Tony's just there for entertainment purposes; Romanoff, always there with her snide remarks and smirks; Rogers and his longtime companion, Moral Superiority, disapproving Tony's every breath. Genuinely nothing would make Tony happier than to point repulsor cannons at them.

Except he won't because: (1) Contrary to popular opinion, Tony does have the facilities for self-control. Ask Pepper, he could be _so much worse at board meetings_. Not to mention the whole Extremis + Nanotech combination he's got going on now thanks to the previous bunker incident and the arrival of the Titan. Self-control is about the only thing keeping Tony from, metaphorically, going nuclear if he lets his temper run away from him.

There would certainly be none of the mercy or emotion-fueled combat mistakes he'd made at the bunker. 

And (2) because Barnes won't let him. 

Before Tony's patience can thin out and the klaxons in the building can go off with an Actual Warning To Back The Fuck Up before Tony lets the nanotech do what it's been itching to, Barnes is there to silently glower and overwhelm the lesser mortals with his serial killer magnetism, and send everyone -- Rogers included -- scurrying away without even having to get up from the couch. 

Worst of all, Barnes will nod at Tony like he's done him a favor -- he has -- and then continue on his way without trying to corner Tony later for something in return. The last time Tony had outright asked him what he expected to get out of this little bodyguard gig, Barnes had tilted his head like a confused bird and said, "Nothing you haven't already given me."

And that was. Confusing.

Usually, people tend to just. Expect things from him.

And Tony's bad at dealing with toxic relationships, okay? He'll always give if asked. He's bad at saying no. He has largely accepted that people need him, and though there can be power derived from that, Tony's seen too much not to feel the burden of that responsibility.

Even the Rogues can still finagle tech from him if they play their cards right. And maybe that's why Barnes has decided that Tony needs protecting.

Not that Tony hasn't tried bribing Barnes with his favorite weapons -- handguns, sniper rifles, and a number of blades because the man apparently enjoys the classics -- as an exchange for services rendered. Just to be annoying, he'd even gotten him a bunny charm to attach to his gun of choice, much like a keychain, though instead of being annoyed, Barnes had only looked bemused, and then endearingly fond of the thing.

When Tony finally tried putting his foot down by threatening not to give him any more things, Barnes had shrugged and said, "I could protect you with a spoon. Your weapons were a kind gift, but unnecessary. Thank you."

Tony had almost screamed in frustration, and Barnes continued to just always be Very Conveniently nearby whenever the Rogues got lippy. 

There's certainly no actual reason Barnes needs to be in Tony's general vicinity as often as he is, after all. 

Sure, Tony vaguely recalls the Bucky Barnes of Yore being an undercover nerd, but the Barnes of Now isn't exactly the same guy. Rogers said so himself. Tony would be curious about how that particular conclusion was made, but he has neither the time nor will to care about the drama Rogers needlessly involves himself in. Though, Tony suspects it's why King T'Challa had ordered the Rogues' removal from the palace, and how Tony landed up with them again in the first place.

Still, Tony takes his newly acquired shadow with as minimal bitching as he can.

He might not need the protection of the Winter Soldier, but Barnes seems to need the purpose. Tony suspects that Barnes' memories have become a little convoluted, and while the man can't remember how to be Captain America's SideKick, he can remember guarding Assets, and perhaps, watching out for a slip of a kid who's mainly a hazard to himself.

Tony begrudgingly accepts being viewed as an Asset because, in the grand scheme of things, he is. But to be seen like the brat Bucky had probably pulled out of fights in the backstreets of Brooklyn, Tony will not abide by.

He's a grown man. He doesn't need anyone protecting him from himself or others. 

This, however, is the point of contention. 

Tony hadn't intended to listen in on the Rogues (minus Barnes) bitching about Barnes' overprotective streak, but they're so fucking full of it, they don't even bother to lower their voices. They're smart enough, at least, not to do this when Rhodey's around, and by extension, Carol. But Hope is here and she looks like she's about two unfortunate seconds away from throwing hands. Lang, as a result, looks so uncomfortable he wants to melt into the floor.

Tony finds himself weirdly comforted by Wilson's unimpressed expression the entire time; his presence, Tony learns, a consequence of bad timing and Rogers' insistence that "Sam, Tony did something to Bucky, didn't he? He must have, don't you think so?" That Wilson looks mentally checked out of the conversation and doesn't reply beyond a grunt, however, seems confirmation enough because Rogers goes, "See, what did I tell you?"

When Tony finally makes himself known, there's an awkward pause.

He exchanges a nod with Hope, and at her slightly loosening shoulders, Lang audibly sighs in relief. That moment does not last long, however, like a riled-up cat, Lang's nerves are visibly on edge when Barton drawls, "What do you think you're doing prowling around, Stark?"

"I live here," Tony deadpans. Then, topping up Hope's tea -- god knows the Rogues will need whatever good grace they can get if she decides to Risk It All for even the suggestion of shutting them up -- he adds, "Don't let me interrupt."

"Oh, we won't," the Witch sneers.

Then, true to her word, the Witch looks at Rogers with sympathy and says, consoling, "Perhaps Bucky is only protective because Stark is so weak."

Standing across from each other at the counter as they are, it's terribly easy to see the look of murder in Hope's eyes. Tony touches her hand, flashes her a small smile, and subtly shakes his head.

If he can't shoot them, neither can she.

Wilson mutters aloud, "God, you gotta be kidding me."

With a cutting glance his way, the Witch returns her attention to comforting Rogers, "It means that Bucky is still there, somewhere. The Bucky you know. He's just confused, Steve." Then, with a kind smile, she offers, "Perhaps if I were to try, I could convince him to --"

And yeah, that's definitely Not Happening Ever. "Now, I know you're bullshitting me."

Everyone is startled by the outburst, but Tony just straight up doesn't give a fuck because. Because "You aren't seriously offering to mind control Barnes right in front of my goddamn coffee, are you?"

At least Romanoff finally starts looking uncomfortable, Rogers a little less so, but Wilson sighs like he's had to hear variants of this suggestion Way Too Many Times.

Jesus H. Christ.

The disgust on Hope's face is palpable.

"I don't really need to expound on all the ways mind control is fucked up, do I?" Tony asks the room at large, and the Witch scowls.

"My powers are not fucked up."

"No, but you're reasoning is," Tony is quick to cut, "what does it matter if Barnes has issues, we all fucking do. You might not like his coping mechanisms but as far as I'm aware, he isn't actually hurting any of you. Maybe if you weren't such fucking dicks, he'd stop."

At that Wilson makes another face, brows raised and eyes wide in feigned surprise as if to say _No, seriously, has no one really considered this before?_

Of course, whereas Wilson is probably used to being brushed off, Rogers says, "Bucky has no reason to protect you." Before, with a scowl, "He doesn't even like you, not that I can blame him, after what you did to him." And isn't that fucking ironic. "So you must've done something to him." And the pure fucking cognitive dissonance, Tony would laugh if it weren't so hypocritical if he weren't so fucking furious.

Tony can hear the warning bells in his head, they haven't sounded off in the building yet, but Tony can tell it's a near thing. Near enough that when Rogers stands up like he wants to go toe-to-toe right here, right now, Tony almost lets him.

But then Barnes makes his presence known, perched right behind the couch the Rogues were gathered on. Tony wonders how long he's been here listening. Though, that thought doesn't stay for long when the sound of a gun cocking gets everyone to freeze.

Strangely enough, the muzzle isn't pointed either at him or at Rogers, but at the Witch.

"Bucky," Rogers says, half in warning, half in shock.

Low and hypnotizing, Barnes asks, "Is today the day, ved'ma?"

She pales, and with a nudge of his gun against the back of her head, she raises her hands revealing the red swirling between her fingers like snakes.

"Friday," Tony says, and his AI replies promptly, "Doctor Strange has been notified."

"I'm not -- it's not," the Witch stutters.

"Hydra agents are everywhere," Barnes says lightly, and though Strange hasn't physically arrived yet, he's sent his regards, a band of gold to bind the Witch's hands, leaving her to flex her fingers uselessly. Barnes doesn't withdraw his gun until the Witch is pulled through whatever hoodoo of the week Strange is using, and disappears, replaced by a business card.

Swiping it neatly from where the Witch had once been sitting, Barned examines the card with one hand and shifts the muzzle of his gun to Barton. 

"Hey, what the -- I'm not Hydra, you maniac!"

"Aren't you?" Barnes drawls. Then, flipping the card around for everyone to see, it says: **Another head has sprouted, come if convenient. If not convenient, come anyway.**

Barton's mouth hangs in surprise, Romanoff grimaces. 

"Barnes, that doesn't mean --"

"Hydra infiltrated Shield before. I don't trust any of you," is his prompt reply, and with a decisive nod Tony's way, Barnes amends, "Except for him. Tony has been on Hydra's kill on sight lists for many years, they have not been able to turn him or capture him."

"So, that's why you've been following him? To make sure he's...safe?" And somehow the way Rogers says it still makes Tony hear the phrase, too weak to be a threat when clearly it's the opposite. God, the delusion. He rolls his eyes, and Barnes catches it with a twitch of a smile.

"I knew he was safe a long time ago," is Barnes' reply.

Evidently more concerned about why he isn't on Barnes' mind despite the fact that Hydra is back and the Witch is somehow involved, Rogers persists in asking, "Then why Tony, why are you protecting Tony? Why are you on his side?"

"Why not? He's the walking tank in this room. In any room," Barnes amends.

"Courting the strongest player," Romanoff concludes, sour.

And what the fuck ever, if anyone could have played that card, it would've been her. Tony huffs. "Despite this Hydra bullshit, you don't need to do that," he tells Barnes, "we're already on the same side." And, for good measure, with an exasperated fondness, "You've got access to the workshop, you can literally take any weapon you want."

Barnes pauses, considering, then nods. "I will collect you later then."

It takes a few seconds to process and even then, Hope is already laughing. Ears reddening, Tony stammers, "That isn't --"

Approaching with a swagger, and a dimple deepening at the corner of his mouth, Barnes leans in close to say for only Tony to hear, "For courting, was it?" 

Tony's mouth opens and closes unattractively, blushing to his chest.

Barnes grins, fucking grins, the prick, like he knows, before walking off, gun holstered, bunny charm jingling against his thigh.

"You asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> ved'ma is apparently Russian for "witch"
> 
> It's mee, back on my bullshit lol, I am slowly but surely working through all the prompts in my asks, if you've left me a plotbunny, I swear I will get to it eventually! 
> 
> [As always~](https://everything-withered.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
